


Family Fun

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The daily life of you, your husband, Poe, and your 8 year old son, Kes Jr. aka KJ.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Family Fun

You woke up to clanging dishes and loud hushes. “You’re going to wake up your mom!”

You heard Poe loudly whisper “Sorry, dad!” You heard your 8 year old son, KJ or Kes Jr., loudly whisper back.

“Too late. I’m up.” You groaned as you sat up from the couch.

“He did it!” Your husband and son said in unison as they pointed at each other.

You rubbed your eyes and smiled, “It’s 8 in the morning on a Saturday. What are you two doing up?” You sat up stretching your arms in the air.

Poe walked over to you and bent down kissing you on the lips, “We’re making breakfast.”

“Pancakes?” You asked hopefully.

“Pancakes!” KJ shouted from the kitchen.

Poe giggled and looked at you, “You fell asleep writing again.”

You sighed and looked at your closed laptop, “Well, attempting to write. Still having a writer’s block.”

Poe kissed your temple, “You’ll find inspiration soon.”

Poe started walking back to the kitchen, “You gonna help?”

You nodded and stood up making the blanket covering you fall, “Someone has to make sure you two don’t burn the place down.”

Within an hour, the three of you sat at the kitchen table eating and chatting, “Do you guys have a game today?”

KJ nodded, “Yeah! We’re going again Starkiller!”

“Oh Gosh.” You mumbled.

“I’m tellin’ ya, babe, we’re gonna beat ‘em this time! Right, buddy?”

“Yeah!” KJ exclaimed fistbumping his dad, “We’re gonna kick Uncle Ben’s and Uncle Hux’s butts!”

You rolled your eyes. Despite your family being friends with the Solo Family and the Hux family, there was always that tension when it came to playing opposite teams for the children’s little league baseball. “Friendly competition, my ass,” you mumbled.

“Swear jar!” Your husband and son exclaimed.

You groaned, “Fiddlesticks!” You went to your purse and grabbed a quarter putting it into the half full swear jar that rested on the kitchen counter. You ruffled KJ and Poe’s curly black hair, “Go get ready.” They both nodded and stuffed the remainder of their food in their mouths. They then both kissed you on the cheek and ran upstairs to get ready.

You looked at BB-8, your family corgi, who rested on the floor, “What will I ever do with those boys?” BB-8 sat up and happily barked at you. You giggled and knelt down to pet the adorable dog.

* * *

Another hour later, you dropped Poe and KJ off at the baseball field, “I’ll be back soon! Gotta run some errands. Good luck, boys!”

Poe waved at you, “Bye, baby! Love you!”

“Bye, mom!” You drove off waving good-bye.

“KJ! What’s up?!” KJ looked to his left to see Bodhi and Zoe.

“Hi, Uncle Bodhs! Hi Aunt Zo! Is Mikayla here?” KJ asked hopefully. Ever since they were little, KJ harbored a crush on his childhood friend.

Zoe chuckled, “Yeah. She’s already at the dug out.”

“Great! And Uncle Bodhs, you bring more cupcakes?”

Bodhi nodded, “Win or lose, you still get the best cupcakes in town!”

“Thanks! I’ll see you guys later!”

Poe, Zoe, and Bodhi watched as KJ ran towards the dugout and began talking to Mikayla.

“They’re adorable,” Poe said smiling.

Zoe nodded, “They are.” She looked to him, “No, Y/N?”

“Running errands. She’ll be here later.”

Zoe nodded, “That reminds me! I gotta do some stuff too!” Zoe kissed Bodhi on the cheek, “I’ll be back, honey. See ya, Poe!”

Poe waved as his friend rushed towards her car, “See ya, Zo!” The two men were left alone. Poe smiled, “Ready to kick Starkiller butt?”

Bodhi nodded, “Oh yeah!” The two fist bumped, “Good luck out there, man.”

Poe sighed, “Thanks. Gonna need it. Hux and Ben train those kids like no tomorrow.”

* * *

It was the fourth inning and the two teams were tied 25 to 25. The bases were loaded. KJ was up to bat.

“You got this, son! You got this!” Poe shouted. KJ smiled and nodded.

Hux’s son, Mason, was up to pitch. He threw a curveball and KJ missed. KJ groaned as the umpire yelled, “Strike one!”

“That’s okay, son! That’s okay!” Poe yelled.

“Poe!” You yelled from the other side of the fence. Poe jogged over to you continuing to keep an eye on KJ. You smiled at him, “Hey, how are you guys doing?”

Poe smiled, “Well, we’re tied. If KJ gets a home run, we win the game. He already got one strike.”

“Strike two!” He heard the umpire.

“…two strikes.” You looked over at your son.

You cupped your hands around your mouth and shouted, “Go KJ! You got this, baby!” KJ turned to see you and you waved. A smile made way onto his face. He smiled and faced Mason Hux again. Everyone held their breath as Mason threw the ball. KJ’s bat made impact with the ball and went going…going…going…GONE!

“HOME RUN!” The anouncer yelled. Everyone cheered as all four players ran their way to home base. The game was settled. The Resistance had won the game.

You and Poe ran up to KJ along with the rest of his teammates. You both sandwiched him in a hug, “Atta boy!” Poe exclaimed.

“Oh, KJ! That was great!”

KJ laughed, “We won!” KJ smiled but it faded as he saw Mason and Ben’s son, Eric, dejectedly speak with one another. KJ then squeezed himself out of his parents’ embrace and ran over to them, “Hey, guys. Good game.” He held out his hand to them. They each took turns shaking it, “Will I still be seeing you guys at the family barbeque?”

Mason smiled, “Will we still be able to go swimming?”

“Of course!”

Eric smiled, “Then yeah, we’ll be there. Good game, by the way.”

KJ hugged his friends, “Thanks guys. See ya soon!” You and Poe watched the interaction. It was so nice that the three of those boys still remained friends.

“Kay!” Mikayla exclaimed as she ran up to KJ, hugging him, “That was amazing! Great job!” She kissed him on the cheek.

KJ’s face started turning pink, “Dub whu-uh. Th-Thanks!” Mikayla smiled and ran up to her parents.

Poe smirked and lightly punched KJ’s arm, “You got it bad.”

KJ scoffed, “Psh. What?! No!”

Poe chuckled, “Son, I had that same look on my face when I knew I liked your mother.”

KJ waved off his dad’s comment, “Okay. Whatever. I’m gonna grab a cupcake from Uncle Bodhi before there’s no more left.”

You and Poe watched your son run off. Poe rested one hand on your waist, “Our pride and joy.”


End file.
